In JP 2007-112208A, a device is disclosed which prevents a vehicle from slipping down on a slope by maintaining a brake force generated on each of the wheels by operation of a brake pedal, even after the operation on the brake pedal is ended. This device starts a control when the brake pedal is pressed down and a fluid pressure in a master cylinder (hereinafter referred to as a master cylinder pressure) exceeds a threshold after the vehicle stops. In the control, the device maintains the brake force by closing a valve connecting the master cylinder with the wheel cylinder. In other words, the valve is turned on while the brake pedal is being pressed down.